


Wake Up Call

by sixbeforelunch



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-10
Updated: 2007-10-10
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/sixbeforelunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuesday morning, 7AM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

It's winter in Colorado. Daniel wakes up fifteen minute before the alarm clock will go off and it's still dark outside. There's a shrill howl of wind whipping through trees and across rooftops. He can hear the crunch of some enterprising neighbor attacking his driveway with a snow shovel. Daniel pictures going outside to chip ice off of the car windows and pulls the blankets up tight.

Janet rolls over, trapping his arm between her body and the mattress. She rests her head on his chest, and throws a leg across his hips.

The digital display tells him three minutes have gone by and it's that much closer to the time he's going to have go get up and go shovel snow.

Daniel manages to free the arm that Janet pinned to the mattress. Janet shifts again and her hair brushes his face. He presses a kiss on the top of her head.

There's pre-dawn light coming in through the window, casting shadows and faintly illuminating the room. His jeans are still in a pile on the floor, left there from last night when he came home gate lagged and half asleep on his feet. Janet's makeup bag is open on the dresser, contents spilling out. Daniel's deodorant is tipped over on it's side; there's tie hanging over the mirror; one of Janet's bras is sticking out from a drawer.

It's perfect.

This place, with it's mess; this moment, with it's promise of a bitter cold commute: perfect.

Fear lurks on the edges, taunting him with the promise of pain and a grief that he can't endure again if he should lose her. Daniel tells the fear to go to hell. The future will always be unknown, but he can be happy now. Janet taught him that.

The clock flips over to 6:59, one minute before they have to get up. Daniel reaches over and turns off the alarm. Janet hates it.

He brushes her hair out of her face and presses a kiss to her temple. She mummers something unintelligible and presses her face into his arm. Daniel smiles and kisses her again. He reaches down to cup her face and Janet opens her eyes.

"Hey," Daniel says. "Wake up."

end


End file.
